Star Wars: Path of the Galaxy
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Todo comienza en endor cuando tu equipo es eliminado por ewoks, entonses podras escapar si escapas entraras a la historia del Bounty hunter  si decides pelear y regresar a la base,continuaras en el imperio, si decides no regresar, eligiras a la alianza.


¿Mi nombre? Dificil recordarlo, pero recuerdo mi lugar de origen Mandelor, o era antes de ser tomado por el imperio, pero mi hogar si lo recuerdo, era….el templo jedi en Coursant, ese si era mi hogar, o antes de la la orden 66, yo era solo un niño, cuando todo sucedió…

_Un año después de la destrucción de la primera estrella de la muerte…_

Mi nombre ahora es Steald, Steald Crosovan, general imperial bajo orden directa de Lord Vader.

_Bajo su custodia, se construye la segunda estrella…_

Lider de las fuerzas de exploración en la tercera luna del planeta endor. Condenado a sufrir un infierno.

_El bosque se transforma en un peligroso infierno, donde ewok es lo ultimo que escucharas antes de morir._

_Trailer del imperio _

Palpatine, si recuerdo bien antes fue el canciller supremo de la Republica, luego paso a ser el Emperador del Imperio Galactico. Bajo su mandato se construyo la estrella de la muerte, pero también su arrogancia le costo la destrucción de esta.

_Steald Crosovan, General del las fuerzas del borde exterior líder de la tropa de expedición en la luna de endor._

Palpatine no es hábil para manejar este imperio, si no es capaz de mantener la paz, el deberá ser restituido.

_Un Senado imperial en descontento._

Con la ayuda del senado, fraguaremos un golpe de estado en Coursant, mientras el emperador no se lo espera nosotros saldremos triunfantes.

-Mujer- Planeas atacar a Palpatine, eso es un suicidio, nunca sobrepasaras la primera línea de defensa del palacio imperial, Palpatine te tiene la ventaja además como seras capaz de enfrentarte a Palpatine, tu no eres un Jedi

- Steald- Yen antes solia ser un aparendiz de Jedi durante los tiempos de la república.

_Para cumplir su meta deberá cumplir su entrenamiento…_

-Lord Sith- Asi que esperas que cumpla tu entrenamiento… y yo que ganare con eso….

_Darth Nishagth, ha nacido_

-Steald-La cabeza de Vader.

-Palpatine- Oh Lord Vader temo que alguien en este momento está conspirando en mi contra con la intención de derrocarme, su fuerza cada vez va creciendo en el…

- Vader- Maestro, ¿Quién es el que conspira en su contra?

-Palpatine- Eso no lo se, tu deberas averiguarlo Lord Vader.

_En un destello de luz la obscuridad comienza a sofocarse._

-Yoda- Maligna la fuerza en ti percibo, pero en tu corazón luz aun hay, si perderte en tu venganza, en Palpatine te convertiras tu…

-Steald- Yo hago esto por el bien del imperio, no por los jedi.

-Yoda- Si ese camino continuas tu, tu muerte mas rápido llegaras

-Steald-Maestro, Yoda si no esta de mi lado, entonces es mi enemigo

Cruseros en colision, Boba Fett despegando de un techo en coursant, luke Sky Walker voltea la cabeza en Dagobah hacia atrás la presencia de Steald. Storm Troopers atacando en un pasillo de un crucero, Han y Chuwee hans dispara y Chuwee gruñe. Niños Jedi peleando contra Steald, maestra Jedi anciana pelea contra Steald en un planeta de grandes pilares de roca, chica en uniforme imperial dispara en la cabina. Palpatine observa coursant en llamas, Escena de ewoks siendo eliminados por esteald en uniforme de explorador imperial y su escuadron, mirada de un genosiano hacia un hombre con túnica de Jedi. Princesa Leia disparando a storm troopers en el planeta Dantoinne. Vader y Steald chocando espadas.

Star Wars: The path of the Galaxy

_Trailer de la Alianza_

Mirada de un official del imperio con ojos llenos de ira, abandonando un crucero que se derrumba.

-Steald- Traicionado por Vader por ultima vez.

_Una ayuda que nunca llego… lo hizo tomar otro camino._

-Humana de cabello verde- Hubo un tiempo que las cosas no eran asi, había un tiempo que los planetas resolvían sus diferencias atravez de la democracia.

-Steald- Esos tiempos ya no existen, ahora estas con el imperio o te asesinan.

-Humana de cabello verde- ¿en serio?, a mi no me han asesinado y continuo aquí.

_Un nuevo camino, que lo hará ir encentra de todo lo que cree._

-Princesa Leia- ¿Un ex oficial del imperio?

-Moon Calamari- Si, supuestamente tiene información hacerca de la nueva arma que El Emperador planea construir…

-Palpatine- Oh lord Vader siento una gran perturbación en la fuerza.

-Vader- ¿Maestro, que sucede?

-Palpatine- Hay otro mas.

-Vader-¿Alguien mas aparte de Skywalker?

-Palpatine- Si

-¿Un nuevo Aprendiz?-Vader

-No, este sujeto es muy impredecible

-¿Qué quiere que haga maestro?

-Eliminalo.

_Ahora para sobrevivir y ver el mañana tendrá que recurrir a su pasado._

-Yoda- ¿Un viejo Padawan eres tu?

-Steald- Porfavor maestro Yoda, le pido que me entrene, para que pueda luchar contra Vader.

-Yoda- Tu camino, de muchas indecisiones rodeado esta y solo cuando listo estes podre entrenarte yo.

_Amigos que se convertirán en enemigos_

-Mujer- porque, como es que osas tracionarnos. A nosotros al imperio tu única familia

-Steald- Ahora tengo una nueva familia.

_Union y paz con los heroes_

-Han Solo- Te apuesto a que no puedes con ese stormtrooper en el techo.

-Steald- Trato hecho

-Chuwee- Grrrrah!

_Busca a los sobrevivientes._

-Maestro Kei Nir- Pero si es mi viejo Padawan Steald

-Steald- La alianza necesita su ayuda, los jedi se reúnen en el conclave de REN-VAHR

_La ultima resistencia Jedi, se ha creado._

_-_Maestra Shun Melik- Según la información recolectada por El caballero Steald, Papatine ha comenzado la construcción de una super Arma, y ha enviado todas sus tropas en coursant a custodiar esa arma incluyendo a Vader. Este es el momento que nosotros jedi habíamos esperado, es hora de tomar el control, es hora de quitar al emperador.

Stormtroopers disparando, Yoda sentado, Fragata rebelde siendo destruida, AT, AT siendo derribado, ewoks atacando, Vader mirando la estrella de la muerte, Palpatine mirando el cielo de coursant, Luke entrenando, Tres jedi peleando en El planeta genosis , Genosiano mandando tropas de droides contra las tropas imperiales, Lando Carrisian con un arma apunta a Boba Fett en Bespin , Chuwee abrazando a Steald, en la plataforma de despegue Leia y los generales analizando información en una sala de mando , Un gran crucero de la república destrozado y luces sobre saliendo de el, Varias decenas de sujetos encapuchados reunidos en torno a una mesa con el símbolo de los jedi, Bosk en Utapau, Grivous atacando con 4 espadas a Steald, Escuadrones de la alianza luchando contra Tie fighters. Una gran flota se dirige hacia Coursant vista al planeta- Una mujer con traje de oficial imperial apuntando a Steald en el puente de un crucero imperial que va en dirección a un sol. Vader chocando espadas con Jedis, Steald luchando contra el emperador los dos disparan rayos azules en la oficina donde cayo Mace Windu

Star Wars : The path of the Galaxy

_Trailer Del Bounty Hunter_

Recuerdo que ese dia, cuando los nativos de endor nos atacaron por sorpresa yo hui, olvide mi formación imperial y solo escape.

_No sigue el camino del bien, ni el lado Obscuro, solo el dinero._

Rozatta la Toydarian-La alianza rebelde esta ofreciendo 15 millones de créditos por la cabeza de Palpatine.

-Steald- Y el imperio 36 millones por la cabeza de Leia Organa.

-Kaminoano- Lo he visto un caza recompensas con jet pack y armadura mandelorian que se mueve por los bajos barrios de Coursant.

_Dos Mandalorian que pelean por la recompensa máxima._

CrossHew el wookie -15 billones de créditos por la cabeza de Jabba de Hut.

-Jabba- Miwalka ferju Ferklwie deary Un Aqiax

-Traductor- Hay un asesino que trata de hacerse con su cabeza

-Rei Nilla, la humana renegada- Boba fett se llama, y se adelanta a tomar la recompensa de Palpatine.

-Entonces yo tomare evitare que se cumpla ese plazo y le entregare la cabeza de palpatine a los rebeldes.

-Rei Nilla- Ese es un plan muy ingenioso pero no podras hacerte con la entrada al palacio Imperial. Al menos no solo.

-Steald- Cuanto me costara…

-Rei Nilla- La mitad de lo que consigas.

_Asesinar al emperador, la proeza mas grande en la galaxia para un Caza Recompensas_

-Rozatta- Dicen que hay unos jedi, que le están dando problemas a palpatine, eliminalos y Acercate mas a Palpatine, y cuando menos se lo espere lo llenas con laser hasta el fondo.

-Palpatine- Oh Lord Vader, me han informado que un caza recompensas va tras mi cabeza.

-Vader- Maestro, eso no importa de una o de otra forma es solo un caza recompensas.

-Palpatine- No Lord Vader, este caza recompensas posee una increíble conexión con la fuerza. Buscalo y eliminalo.

-Vader- El caza recompensas se hace llamar Night Shadow y estoy ofreciendo 20 millones de créditos por su cabeza.

_Cuando una recompensa esta en juego se puede confiar en los demas_

-Rei Nilla- Parece que tendras problemas ahora con tus aliados en tu contra.

-Steald-¿ Tu también estas en mi contra?

-Rei Nilla- No porque esto me divierte, además sin el imperio, habrá mas trabajo para mi.

-Yoda- La fuerza grande en ti es Caza Recompensas. Pero de muerte tu camino hallaras mientras asi tu vida continues.

-Steald- No me interesa matarlo maestro jedi, no hay ninguna recompensa por usted.

-Yoda- aunque corrupto tu corazón este, luz en tu camino habrá.

-Shun Melik- ¿Esto va en serio caza recompensas?

-Steald- Si, solo necesito alguien que me entrene para poder ir tras palpatine.

_En la corrupción todo se vale, incluso solicitar ayuda al enemigo._

-Steald- Han amigo….

-Han apunta con un arma a Steald-

-Rei Nilla- ¿Pense que era tu amigo?

-Steald- Bueno es que asi nos saludamos los caza recompensas.

-Han- que quieres Steald.

-Steald-Hay cierto caza recompensas que planea asesinar a la princesa Leia

-Boba Fett- Vivo o muerto Steald

-Steald- Prefiero ninguno de los dos

Los dos mandalorian se disparan en las arenas de Tatooine.

_Corrompe a los héroes._

-Steald-Hay una recompensa de 15 billones por la cabeza de jabba

-Han- estas loco no hay forma de matar a Jabba

-Steald- bueno si no te interesa me ire.

-Han- Espera no he dicho que me no quiera intentarlo.

-C3PO- Me han informado que hay un caza recompensas en la fragata princesa.

Luke entrenando en dagobah, Steald luchando contra Boba Fett en Mandalor, Bosk el reptil disparando a Rei Nilla ella lo evade y contra atacca, Steald incinerando a guardias porcinos de Jabba, Boba Fett apuntando a Leia, Jedi atacando a Steald, Steald recoje un sable de un jedi muerto, Palpatine mirando el ataque rebelde a Coursant, Rei Nilla y Steald corriendo por los pasillos de crucero imperial seguidos por hans, Chuwee, Crosshew y Rozatta.

Un At-Ts siendo derribado por la alianza, fragatas del imperio y la alianza chocando entre ellas , guarda espaldas de grivious atacando a Steald , mientras este dispara un misil, Yoda asintiendo la cabeza mirando a Luke, Moon Calamari asesinado por Bosk. Robot color negro caza recompensas se dirigue seguido por escuadrones imperiales en una ciudad genosiana.

Vader y Steald peleando.

Star Wars: Path of the galaxy

¡La Decisión es tu Arma!


End file.
